Sleepoveranother version
by foxdemongirl24
Summary: Yah so Kurama is having a sleepover and Yusuke,Kuwabara,Hiei,and some secret guests come. This is definitley NOT an oc,marysue,or any of that other stupid non yyh character thing. Yaoi!Lots! Hilarious!


Sleepover

It was one of those warm summer nights where you just cant stand to be in-doors . I had invited the guys over this night for a sleep over. I had been excited all day making preparations for the little party. This would be our first time we ever had a real sleepover, just the four of us. Yusuke I could tell was very excited he even offered to bring over his karaoke machine. Kuwabarra was just as enthused and asked if he should bring some videos over of course I told him to leave the porn at his house. Hiei however didn't really seem like he cared but deep down inside I knew he was really thrilled. The first to arrive was Yusuke who did in fact bring his karaoke machine. Oh great I was hoping he wouldn't, now they'll all know what a horrible singing voice I have.....Oh well! The second to come was Kuwabarra . He had four tapes in his hands. He handed them over to me . The movies he brought were Shrek, The Ring , The fellowship of the ring, and.........Smack the Pony! "Kuwabarra I thought I had specifically said no porn" I said more as question. "Well I thought you needed a little thrill in your life, you know, just watch when no ones around" He stated stupidly. The three of us headed upstairs to my room the two of them making lots of noise while going up the stairs. When we got to my room they stared in awe at what I don't know. Then they ran over to my big screen and started drooling all over it. "uh guys what are you doing?" I asked disgusted. Then from my window I heard a faint chuckle and I knew exactly who it was. I turned quickly to see.....Jin! and Touya! "Hay how are ya' lads!" Jin laughed. Touya just glared at everyone icily. Sometimes I think that Hiei and Touya could be like long lost brothers or something. But anyways.... "So are you having a party or something we didn't mean to interrupt." He said a little bummed. "Oh well we have plenty of food and space if you guys want to stay too" I invited. "Would we ever , right Touya!" he asked. "Yes I guess so" he stated quietly to no one in particular. They both entered my room and just laughed at the other two boys who were drooling at the swim suit models littering the screen ,only thing I didn't tell them was that the models were really very feminine guys in bikinis. Ill just tell them tonight if we play truth or dare or something equally fun. I then sensed a very strong ki headed toward my house. I knew that ki like the back of my hand It was Hiei. I opened my window and peered out. Suddenly though the ki changed direction. I then felt someone lean next to me . It was Touya . "He will come don't worry" Touya stated comfortingly. "How do you know?" I asked curious to know how someone who doesn't really socialize would know when Hiei would come. "I just do trust me" yah I guess I have no reason to doubt him.. I then got up and walked down stairs to get some refreshments. Suddenly I felt a small hand grasp my shoulder , swiftly I turned my eyes meeting red child like eyes. "Kurama we need to talk" stated the shorter of the two. "Can we do this later I have some guests" Hiei walked over to the table and sat down. I waltzed over to the refrigerator and pulled out a box of big sticks and handed one to Hiei. At first he seemed a bit reluctant to try the tasty treat but when I turned back around toward the snacks I was preparing I heard a faint sucking sound. A smile played across my lips. Hiei could be so cute at times even if he wasn't trying to. When I had finished my work Hiei rose from his feet and followed suit up to my room. He hadn't finished on his popsicle yet and it had started to melt all over his hands. The popsicle juice was also all over his face too , he was getting a little irritated I could tell. "Hiei do you need help" I asked. "No I do not need help eating a sweet icicle" ha ha he is so cute with the names he makes up for food. "Are you sure you don't need help" I asked again. "I guess so...." He mumbled. "Ok" there were a few napkins in my hand but there were also two trays in my hands and Hiei couldn't grab the napkins he would get everything all sticky. So I did the only other thing I could think of. "Hiei put your hands out" this was going to be a bit weird on both our parts. "Why?" he questioned. "Because I said so that's why" I commanded. He put his hands out and I bent over and started licking them. "KURAMA! What are you doing!" he shouted. "Cleaning off your hands that's what." I answered. "That is really weird" he stated. "It's really not that weird I mean mother foxes do just that to clean there kits". I explained. "Well I am **NOT** a fox" he shouted again. "Hiei stop being a baby my hands are full and it's the only other option" "Fine but hurry up I don't want any of the others to see this". He is so shy. Maybe I should change that. I continued licking his hands clean it was very good . No wonder there my favorite kind of popsicle. Even when melted on a fire demon who hasn't taken a bath in who knows how long its still good. When I was finished with his hands I was about to start on his face but he started to back away. "Hiei do you really want Kuwabarra and Yusuke to see you like this and call you a baby" I teased. "no...but.....Kurama you're my friend and its just really uncomfortable". He confessed . "Hiei its not like were kissing or anything I'm just helping you out that's what friends do" I kind of lied about that one most guy friends don't lick sweet popsicle juice of each others faces unless they were gay. "Kurama I'm not stupid, guy friends do not lick sweet popsicle juice of each others faces unless they are gay". Wow its as if he read my mind or something.(I DID) AH! Hiei stop reading my thoughts! (sorry). "Look its either I lick it off or you go in there looking like a fool". He stood staring for about three minutes. "ok fine". I moved closer to him and he closed his eyes . I went right to work licking off the sweet liquid. By accident my tongue brushed over Hiei's lips. His lips started to part and I backed away. "Hiei what are you doing?" that was really odd "What do you mean?" he questioned. "Hiei don't ask a question that doesn't answer mine just tell me why you started parting your lips." "Uhhh.....I don't know it was just a reaction" he jeered. "oh for a second there I thought you were enjoying that" I love teasing him its so easy. "NO! I did not enjoy that you baka fox". He he "Oh well I sure did" I say seductively. "What?! Did you just say you enjoyed that?!" He shouted for the third time that day. "I'm kidding" Oh man did I start to laugh my ass off. "Hahahahahaha!" "Shut up you stupid fox that's not funny!" "Don't be so pissy Hiei it was just a joke" Gosh he is so bad at joking around with. "Whatever" Oh great now he was going to be pissed the rest of the night. When I opened the door to my room Kuwabarra and Yusuke were wrestling on the floor Jin was acting like a referee and Touya...Touya was no where to be seen. Hm I wonder where he went. Whatever I better get every thing under control. "Hiei make yourself at home...." I started to say but he was already on the windowsill peering out. "Alright Kuwabarra ,Yusuke cut it out I brought some snacks up" Once I said that they were on me like soy sauce on rice. The snacks were almost gone. "Alright you three leave some for the rest of us" They probably didn't even hear me. Touya finally appeared in the doorway. "Anyone up for karaoke" He asked quietly. "Yah lets go" The three little piggies shouted in unison. "Ok but we should ask Kurama first what he wants to do." Touya declared. "Uh.....sure lets...um do it" ah crap now I'm going to look like a fool. I suck at singing. Everyone headed down stairs except for Hiei and myself. "Hiei aren't you coming?" I asked a little concerned. "No" he said coldly. "Hiei get over yourself and come have some fun" I said. "I cant sing" he whispered. "What?" I questioned I hadn't quite heard what he said. "I cant sing ok!" He shouted for the fourth time. "Oh well that's ok I cant either" I stated cheerily. "Maybe we could do a duet together and make everyone else laugh...(glare from Hiei) or we could go down there and you could brood in a corner or something" I said. "Fine" That was the last thing we said to each other and followed downstairs. When we got down there everything was set up and there were two microphones most likely for duets. Jin and Touya were sitting on the couch and Yusuke was sitting on the floor watching Kuwabarra sing Britney Spears Toxic song. It was hilarious. He finally finished. That had to be Embarrassing. When I looked down Hiei was not beside me anymore but was actually in a corner leaned against a wall glaring at everyone. What a little jerk, I do not know how I ever came to be friend him. Oh yah cause he's saved my life countless times, he's fun to tease and he's always by my side. Anyways enough of the mushy stuff. Next up to sing was Jin and the song he chose was actually one of my all time favorites. Flogging Molly's song 'The Irish drinking song'. Jin started to sing he wasn't half bad .

(Jin singing)

_well i stumbled and i am all drunk and full of smoke_

_my wife said i have had enough, im sick, thats it, get out!_

_so i stumbled down to kellys pub across the edge of town_

_and i told the boys me story and we had another round_

_we'll drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and_

_drink and fight!_

_we'll drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and_

_drink and fight!_

_and if i see a pretty girl, ill sleep with her tonight!_

_we'll drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and_

_drink and fight!_

_and mary mcgregor, she was a pretty whore_

_she'd always greet you with a smile and never lock her door_

_but on the day she died, all the men in town did weep_

_for mary mcgregor finally got some sleep_

_we'll drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and_

_drink and fight!_

_we'll drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and_

_drink and fight!_

_and if i see a pretty girl, ill sleep with her tonight!_

_we'll drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and_

_drink and fight!_

_well i once loved a girl, a child im told_

_i gave her my heart and she gave my a cold_

_so now i sit standing here out in the pouring rain_

_ill stumble back to kellys pub and cry away me pain_

_we'll drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and_

_drink and fight!_

_we'll drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and_

_drink and fight!_

_and if i see a pretty girl, ill sleep with her tonight!_

_we'll drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and drink, and_

_drink and fight_

When Jin Finished everyone clapped he was pretty damn good. Yusuke was up next. He sang a song he had made up himself called 'Unbalanced Kisses' he was just as good as Jin man I am going to be so embarrassed when it comes to my turn I could make an excuse. After Yusuke was Touya. I couldn't even believe he was going up there he seems so shy . When Touya got in front of everyone ,Hiei looked up and at him. Weird maybe Hiei had the hots for Touya. Its not like I don't have anything Touya has if anything I probably had more. .............Did I just get jealous over Hiei. I better stop thinking about it . Touya finally picked a song and grabbed the mic.

Yo, VIP, Let's kick it!

Ice Ice Baby, Ice Ice Baby

All right stop, Collaborate and listen

Ice is back with my brand new invention

Something grabs a hold of me tightly

Then I flow like a harpoon daily and nightly

Will it ever stop? Yo -- I don't know

Turn off the lights and I'll glow

To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal

Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle.

Dance, Bum rush the speaker that booms

I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom

Deadly, when I play a dope melody

Anything less than the best is a felony

Love it or leave it, You better gain way

You better hit bull's eye, The kid don't play

If there was a problem, Yo, I'll solve it

Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it

Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla

Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla

Now that the party is jumping

With the bass kicked in, the Vegas are pumpin'

Quick to the point, to the point no faking

I'm cooking MCs like a pound of bacon

Burning them if they're not quick and nimble

I go crazy when I hear a cymbal

And a hi hat with a souped up tempo

I'm on a roll and it's time to go solo

Rollin' in my 5.0

With my ragtop down so my hair can blow

The girlies on standby, Waving just to say Hi

Did you stop? No -- I just drove by

Kept on pursuing to the next stop

I busted a left and I'm heading to the next block

That block was dead

Yo -- so I continued to A1A Beachfront Ave.

Girls were hot wearing less than bikinis

Rockman lovers driving Lamborghinis

Jealous 'cause I'm out geting mine

Shay with a gauge and Vanilla with a nine

Reading for the chumps on the wall

The chumps acting ill because they're so full of "Eight Ball"

Gunshots ranged out like a bell

I grabbed my nine -- All I heard were shells

Falling on the concrete real fast

Jumped in my car, slammed on the gas

Bumper to bumper the avenue's packed

I'm trying to get away before the jackers jack

Police on the scene, You know what I mean

They passed me up, confronted all the dope fiends

If there was a problem, You, I'll solve it

Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it

Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla

Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla

Take heed, 'cause I'm a lyrical poet

Miami's on the scene just in case you didn't know it

My town, that created all the bass sound

Enough to shake and kick holes in the ground

'Cause my style's like a chemical spill

Feasible rhymes that you can vision and feel

Conducted and formed, This is a hell of a concept

We make it hype and you want to step with this

Shay plays on the fade, slice like a ninja

Cut like a razor blade so fast, Other DJs say, "damn"

If my rhyme was a drug, I'd sell it by the gram

Keep my composure when it's time to get loose

Magnetized by the mic while I kick my juice

If there was a problem, Yo -- I'll solve it!

Check out the hook while Deshay revolves it.

Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla

Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla

Yo man -- Let's get out of here! Word to your mother!

Ice Ice Baby Too cold, Ice Ice Baby Too cold Too cold

Ice Ice Baby Too cold Too cold, Ice Ice Baby Too cold Too cold

Rap? He picked a rap song? I thought he was going to pick some slow song or something. This day just keeps getting weirder. Anyways everyone had finally gone except for Hiei and I , and like hell was I going to go up there and make a fool of myself. I knew Hiei most likely wasn't going to go either but then to my surprise Hiei stepped out of the dark corner and walked over to the karaoke machine, I could not believe this Hiei was going to sing. "Kurama" at the sound of my name I looked up. It was Hiei. "Yes?" I asked. He probably wanted me to pick a song for him or something like that. "I would like to take you up on that offer", he stated. "What offer?" Seriously I didn't know. "The one about us singing together. This time I could not believe my ears. "Oh no Hiei I couldn't Im really not all that great at singing" I stuttered. The whole time everyone was looking back and forth at us. "Like you said before Kurama neither do I its just for fun remember". Now he was the one teasing me oh hell no. "Fine I guess your right but the rest of you be prepared to close your ears" I said. "So Hiei what song will we be screeching" I said jokingly. "huh what do you mean?" he questioned. "Well that's sort of what were going to sound like" I said again as a joke. "Whatever Kurama I have a perfect one picked out" he said. "What's that Hiei?" I asked kind of afraid of the answer. "Oh you'll see" he said mischievously. The music started to play and I knew exactly what it was.

(Hiei starts to sing)

_You ask me if I love you_

_And I choke on my reply_

_I'd rather hurt you honestly_

_Than mislead you with a lie_

_And who am I to judge you_

_On what you say or do?_

_I'm only just beginning to see the real you_

_And sometimes when we touch_

_The honesty's too much_

_And I have to close my eyes and hide_

_I wanna hold you til I die_

_Til we both break down and cry_

_I wanna hold you till the fear in me subsides_

_(Kurama starts)_

_Romance and all its strategy_

_Leaves me battling with my pride_

_But through the insecurity_

_Some tenderness survives_

_I'm just another writer_

_Still trapped within my truth_

_A hesitant prize fighter_

_Still trapped within my youth_

_And sometimes when we touch_

_The honesty's too much_

_And I have to close my eyes and hide_

_I wanna hold you til I die_

_Til we both break down and cry_

_I wanna hold you till the fear in me subsides_

_(Hiei starts)_

_At times I'd like to break you_

_And drive you to your knees_

_At times I'd like to break through_

_And hold you endlessly_

_(Kurama starts)_

_At times I understand you_

_And I know how hard you've tried_

_I've watched while love commands you_

_And I've watched love pass you by_

_(both)_

_At times I think we're drifters_

_Still searching for a friend_

_A brother or a sister_

_But then the passion flares again_

_And sometimes when we touch_

_The honesty's too much_

_And I have to close my eyes and hide_

_I wanna hold you til I die_

_Til we both break down and cry_

_I wanna hold you till the fear in me subsides_

The song ended and everyone's jaws were dropped and there eyes were all wide. "What's wrong with you bakas cat got your tongue" Hiei said rudely. They all looked really strange sitting there with there mouths a gape and there eyes wide. "Seriously you guys did we sound that bad" I know im horrible at singing but they don't have to sit there staring. Finally someone spoke it was Yusuke. "You guys are so.....so. so AWESOME !" He shouted. "What?!" I confusedly questioned. "Yah you were like whoo wee all the way up in the clouds you were great" stated Jin. "Yah Kurama you were so good man" yelled Kuwabarra. "Hiei you were great too" Whispered Touya shyly. Dammit Touya was getting on my nerves did he really like Hiei? Cause if he did........I don't know what Id do. "Anyone want to play another game" asked Yusuke. Everyone had decide that would be a good idea. "Any ideas on what we could do?" questioned Touya. Oh I could smash his face in right now how dare he sit so close to Hiei. Uh.......that was odd I need to stop thinking this stuff. I am not in love with Hiei I am not in love with Hiei I am not in love with Hiei. Damn unless I want to lose my pride I better stop thinking this I don't want to slip or something. "Kurama....Kurama?" "Helloooo!" Who is freaking shouting in my ears. Oh crap I must have drifted in to my thoughts. "Uh Kurama you ok, I called your name like ten times" "Yes Yusuke im fine I was just thinking" Good one ,man im sly.....like a fox. "What were you thinking about?" that jackass how dare he try to invade my thoughts! "Nothing I am just a little tired" good cover-up. "Already dude the party is just getting started. "Yah well I think all that singing took a toll on me" this time im not kidding. The next game we decided to play was truth or dare. God knows why I hate this game with a hate that's so hateful. Ill have to play it though or else they'll think im a wussy. Yusuke started the game he spun a bottle in the middle to figure out who his first victim would be. It spun until suddenly it landed on.....Hiei! If this was spin the bottle someone would be choking on a rose right now cough Yusuke cough ,but its not so I need to calm myself. I have officially figured out that im gay especially with all this thinking of Hiei, and he was not helping by sitting so sexily with his shirt off across from me. Anyways back to the game. "Ok Hiei truth or dare?" he said anxiously. "hn, im not a chicken so ill say dare" He is so daring. I sound like a lovesick teenage hormone enraged fool. Its disgusting but at the same time it feels good. Oops drifting off again. "Fine I dare you too.....hm...how about you have to kiss somebody in the room" Yusuke started giggling like a maniac. I have to admit I was a little hopeful that maybe he would pick me. He looked slack jawed at first but then decided to take on the dare. He looked around the room for a while and then found his target. Me.......Woo hoo! Oh yah in your face frosty he picked me over you! Wait why is he....no way.....no freaking way he is actually going to kiss.....the leprechaun! I can not believe this. I looked over to see Touya's reaction. He looked really pissed. Hiei however had the smirk of a little devil and Jin......well Jin looked very pale. The two monkeys were laughing so hard I was afraid there lungs would pop out. I cannot believe he would pick that freak over me. I am so pissed........ They're lips pressed against each other and my hand suddenly had a mind of its own. It went straight to my hair and found a rose . I used my energy to create my trademark rose whip. I snapped it once and the tip of it came very close to smacking Hiei. Thank Inari it was too fast for anyone to see or I would have some explaining to do, I have to start controlling my anger. When they were finished Jin looked incredibly sick and I think Hiei looked.....sick as well. What? I'm confused. I thought he picked Jin cause he likes him. Hm I'll just have to see. Hiei walked back over to his spot and sat down. Touya still looked really angry. Hn he deserves to be angry he's trying to steal my little Hiei. Gross I am so starting to sound like my stalkers. Anyways it was Hiei's turn to spin and it spun and spun and spun ok this is getting irritating lets skip through the spinning part. It had finally landed on.....Touya.....he he....I hope Hiei picks something really embarrassing for him to do. Like having to drink from the toilet and ill even use it before he has to go (evil laugh)...... "Kurama, Kurama, KURAMA!" shouted a very loud Irish voice. "What Jin!?" I shouted back. "Sorry but you just drifted into your thoughts again" oh "Sorry Jin you just startled me" not really but it's the best excuse I could come up with. "Oh well why were you laughing like an evil person?" questioned the stupid leprechaun. "I wasn't what are you talking about? Anyways just get on with the dare." Grrrrrr........ They are irritating me to the max. "Who ever said I was going to pick dare" Oh I see trying to make me look like a fool eh? Well Frosty ill get you. "I never said you did I so get on with it and pick one". I hate him. "Hm I pick truth" hn coward. Oh crud now im starting to sound like Hiei. "hn fine have you ever wet your bed?" Lame. Hiei you can do better. come on now. "Uhhh.......uhhh....yes but I was young!!" Ha ha ha!!! "Ha ha ha you wet the bed, You Loser!" Again with the laughing of the ass off Hahahaha!! That must be so embarrassing. It was now Touya's turn to spin and it spun and spun and spun ok I got to stop doing that. It finally landed on Kuwabarra. Whoo I am so glad it didn't land on me . I think Touya knows I hate him....I mean with all the death glares and snide remarks I give him. He probably would have picked something really gruesome like jumping off a cliff or running naked through the streets. Ooh gives me chills just thinking about it. The dare he gave Kuwabarra was to do the chicken dance you know the one where you go "I don't want to be a chicken I don't want to be a duck so I shake my butt". But anyways......So he did his dare and I am just going to skip through everything that happened and end up with Jin spinning the bottle and it landing on me. I was petrified I was hoping it wouldn't land on me, crap what is my terrible fate. Ok that was a little dramatic. "So laddy what is it truth or dare?" that stupid lucky charms wannabe host. "Dare" I just sealed my fate I am so dead. "Fine you have to give one embarrassing thing that happened to you" I officially hate all the Shinobi. "Hm let me think about this one, um one time I was in a class and I sneezed really loud" silence. That's kind of creepy. "Not good enough" what?! "What?! What do you mean it wasn't good enough?" grrrr...... "It has to be something current" Hm I didn't know he knew such big words. "Fine how about I forgot one homework assignment yesterday" "Nope" NOPE! Nope? What the hell? Fine they want something good ill give them something good. "How about I had wet dreams up until I was fourteen" (covers mouth) Oh shit-take mushrooms. I just blurted that out. "Really Kurama and here we all are thinking you were perfect....fourteen huh wow! That's old! Didn't you just turn fifteen?" "So" Youko is just itching to come out and play right now and Is ready to kill. "He he he" There laughing at me oh hell no I think its about time I take out my rose. "Its not funny you guys! Shut up!!" "I'm sorry Kura....MA!!HAHA!!" Damn that detective.. "Kurama your being serious!" Ill kill that big oaf! "Hm Kurama I would have never been expecting this from ye!" Leprechauns I never did like them. "Kurama who are they about? I'm sure we would all like to know" Breathe Kurama ......Woosah....... "Yah we would it better not be about Keiko or you going down" That is just disgusting.... "Or my Beautiful Yukina! Or your going to have a spirit sword down your throat!" Like I would ever..... "Yah or about me Lucky Charms" He is so stupid.... "So Kurama who is it Botan? Koto? Juri? Ruka? One of the other girls mentioned" Oh hell no they better not be glaring at me like that! "Uh...uhh...Its none of your business!!!" I have had enough. "Come on Kurama your no fun!" 1.... "I already told you no!" 2....... "C'mon Kura you can tell us we wont tell anyone" Yah right "I cant ok they are my own private business so there (Sticks out tongue)" That should shut them up. "So Kurama who is it?" Hiei......He's asking me too. Oh great. Now he is going to know they were about him and I was totally in denial at that time... "Why would you want to know, its not like they're about you or anything" oh yah go me ,make everyone turn they're attention to him . "Just curious is all" Damn him I hate him yet I love him yet I hate him yet I love him its a vicious cycle. "Uh they were about anonymous that's his name, there I said it" ha I am such a clever fox. "So it's a he" Damn my stupidity. "No! It was just a slip of the tongue!" grr.... "Yah right" Sarcasm? Oh ill give you sarcasm!! Damn you!!!! "So who is the lucky guy who gets to be in The great Youko's dreams every night?" I could slap that silly smirk right off your damn face Detective. "I never said it was a girl or a guy did I and I'm not going to tell you!" I am so ready to explode right now. "Apparently he is not going to tell us who she......or he is so why don't we drop it" My savior. My knight in shining armor! Hiei oh so brave is he I'm so happy!! "Thank you Hiei" Everyone finally shut up. Thank Inari. "So what do you guys want to do, now that that little fiasco is over ?" "Uh how about we play duck duck goose!" "No way Jin that is so childish" "Ok how about hide and go seek" "No Jin" "Well how about pin the tail on the la Chupacabbra" "Jin what the hell kind of game is that" hn he is a real freak "So then what do you guys want to do?" Ah Hiei my sweet little koorime with the sexy deep voice. He he... "Kurama?" hm oh he is talking to me "What?" "Oh I was wondering what you wanted to do" Well I would like to go up to my room and get naked with you and play a few games of our own. "Well?" Hm "Oh uh how about we watch one of the movies Kuwa brought over" That sounds like a fool proof plan do be in the dark and sit real close to Hiei. "Uh sure what should we watch?" I don't care stupid just pick one. "Hm I don't know Kuwabarra just pick one" "oh ok how about Shrek" I don't care come on I want to sit with Hiei. "Naw man what are we like eight year olds or something" Damn you detective damn YOU! "Um what about the ring" grrr.... "Dude man Kuwabarra you'll probably wet yourself during the movie" (eye twitch) "Shut up Urameshi! I Can handle anything!" don't fight please don't fight! "Ch yah right.." "Die Urameshi!!" I cant take it anymore! "Shut up and pick one Already!!!!" Silence again. Very Creepy.... "What I just want to watch a movie ok so pick one" "Fine Minamino lets watch lord of the rings" "Fine does everyone else agree" "Yah" "Sure" "Oh yah I Love Lord of the rings!" "Hn" "Then lets do it" I popped in the tape seeing as no one else could do it and I wasn't about to let dumb and dumber touch my really expensive v.c.r. So anyways we watched it in my room where the big screen was. Kuwabarra and Yusuke sat in front of the T.V. with there sleeping bags. Touya and Jin sat a little farther from the T.V. because they were more intelligent and decided they didn't want there eyes to go bad. Hiei and I sat on my bed after many protests from him. It was actually a lot easier getting him to sit with me then the many requests from Touya. Ha he likes me more oh yah. That's right Frosty the snow freak I am his Favorite. Anyways I really didn't pay all that much attention to the movie seeing as I've seen it like hundreds of times and the sexy little koorime was sitting next to me. A whole bunch of heat was radiating off his small frame. He kept glancing over at me oddly and then turning away like he was hiding something. I then felt a draft come through the window , I don't think anyone else felt it seeing as Touya was the ice master, Jin was the wind master, Kuwabarra had all that bulk, Yusuke was wrapped in blankets like we were in Alaska or something and Hiei was a fire demon and therefore didn't feel cold. I was really cold and I think Hiei could tell because he looked at me with concerned eyes when I started to shiver. He put his blanket around the both of us and wrapped his arm around me and let out some of his kai to produce heat. It was so nice sitting there wrapped in his muscular strong arms. Cuddling I guess you would call it. Well whatever it was It felt so good. I was so relaxed that I drifted into a deep slumber. I think Hiei did too because his grasp became loose and I started hearing him softly breathe. I don't know how long I slept for, but I was later rudely awakened. "KURAMA FIRE!" I jumped up in surprise and started giving orders. "Ahhhh! get the fire extinguisher! Stop drop and roll!! Ahhhh!!!!" I was scared to death. "Ha ha ha ahahahah!!!" Why are they laughing this is a ......those jerks how dare they trick me. "You guys suck." They all stopped laughing at me but still had goofy grins on they're faces. "Sorry Kurama its just it was the opportune moment, I mean you always play tricks on everyone else so we thought we would try it on you" grrrr.... "Well don't think I am just going to forget about this" Oh they were so going to get it..... Anyways we all decided that It was time to hit the sack so everyone grabbed they're sleeping bags.....well I had to get one for Jin, Touya ,and Hiei. It was very funny to see what everyone's sleeping bags and Pajamas looked like. Yusuke had green boxers and a green wife beater with a picture of Reptar on it and a green reptar sleeping bag. Kuwabarra was wearing power ranger underoos and he had a blue power ranger sleeping bag. I gave Jin an orange sleeping bag with a picture of Barbie on it. Jin was a bit overly excited about the bag. Freaky.... Also he was wearing......whity Titys. Even freakier especially that they are orange... Touya was wearing baby blue flannel underwear. He was actually kind of cute. Anyways the sleeping bag I gave him was a moth eaten one with holes and dirt on it. I was still pretty pissed at him. There were no more sleeping bags so me and Hiei had to share the couch bed in the living room where everyone else was at. When everyone was settled in the goodnights began. "Goodnight Yusuke goodnight Kuwabarra Goodnight Kurama Goodnight Hiei Goodnight Touya Goodnight moon Goodnight Barbie sleeping bag Goodnight pillow Goodni.." Jin was suddenly cut off by everyone else "GOODNIGHT JIN!!" A slight whisper could be heard from Jin's sleeping bag "Goodnight..Jin..." What a dork.. An hour went by and the room started to get really stuffy. I finally decided it had gotten way to hot so I stepped outside to get a breathe of fresh air. There was a slight breeze outside. It felt really good. I walked down to the little fountain outside in our backyard and sat down on one of the little seats. When I sat down I didn't feel the cold hardness you would usually feel hen sitting on an outside seat. No...it felt warm....really warm.... I turned around catching red eyes with my own and a half smirk. It was Hiei. Suddenly realizing that I was sitting on him and blushing like a madman I rushed up an stood there. My breathing became faster and my cheeks felt warm and were most likely red. "H..Hi...Hiei...W-w-w what are you doing out here?" I managed to stutter. "He looked at me with mischievous eyes and still had a smirk on his face. "It was a bit hot in there so I came out here to get some fresh air" Wait..a minute he's a fire demon he doesn't get hot! "I thought you didn't mind heat?" I questioned a bit confused. "I don't" He stated bluntly. "Well than why are you out here?" This was getting a little weird. "Same reason you are" huh? "What do you mean the same reason... I was just hot" "Yes you are" "What?" "You thought I wouldn't notice Kurama...the loving glances, the touching, the flirting, I am not as naïve as you think" Why is Hiei coming closer? Its kind of creepy.....yet just what I was waiting for...

He is so close now I can feel his breath on my face. His eyes search me. "Hiei is there something the matter?" I asked with curiosity. "No its just I never noticed how bright and green your eyes really are....they are breathtakingly Beautiful" he stated admiringly. I had just managed to stutter "T....t..th...thank you...." He study me more. "Kurama your hair is like a blazing fire especially in the wind and I like it " He then brushed a few strands of hair out of my face and then brushed my lips with a finger. "Oh my! soft hair soft skin and the fullest lips I have ever seen I think I am in heaven !" This could not be Hiei. It had to be an imposter. Hiei would never even utter these words. I was a bit freaked out. "Kurama you are the most beautiful creature, you are so beautiful the gods envy you Inari himself envies you....I envy you....." This was very unexpected... "Why?" I questioned. "Because Kurama you are ....I am....its just .....I love you....." My heart stopped right there on the spot I was so stunned I mean wasn't that stunned because I am apparently envied by everyone and the most beautiful creature ever. "You love me? Really? So your gay?" His eyes widened about three times there normal size. "You mean your not? I am sorry Kurama I guess I was reading the wrong signals?" Tears started to leak out the corner of his eye. "Hiei...." "Yah....(tear)" "Are you crying?" "No..(tear)" "Yes you are.....and I love you too" His head shot up and his eyes were even wider. "But you said you didn't...." His left eye started to twitch and his eyes glared evilly at me . If looks could kill, I would be chopped up with a meat cleaver, thrown into Mount Doom, and eaten by hungry Ethiopians "Fox do not play with me" his voice was gruff and deep. "It was...a Joke I do really love you" I then enveloped him in a hug and he did the same. When Hiei looked up at me his eyes were sparkling with tears then he got on his tip toes and kissed my lips. When we parted a smile graced each of our lips. We then grasped each others hands and headed for the door but suddenly we saw something in the window. Touya ,Jin, Yusuke ,and Kuwabara staring through stupid grins plastered on they're faces. They started whistling and cheering saying things like "woo hoo you go Hiei" "You are the man" and "When's the wedding going to be and are we invited?" We just walked inside still holding hands and everyone rushed over. Then when I saw Touya he was smiling? But why isn't he jealous? "Hiei ....Kurama congratulations"......this is the part where he pulls a fast one and kills all of us and says some cheesy line but he didn't. "Kurama I would just like to talk to you in private please" Oh god please I know I was a naughty Yoko in the past ...but PLEASE I don't want to die! I was a bit hesitant at first but then I followed him to another room. "What did you want to tell me Touya?" He looked at me excitedly and then all at once he shouted "Me and Jin are going to get married!" I was in total shock again. This was VERY unexpected. "You are that is great! But.....I thought you liked Hiei" He looked at me dumbfounded. "Kurama that would be against the law" ...........huh?! "What do you mean?" This is all so confusing. "Kurama...Hiei is my brother didn't he tell you?" "No......And all this time I have been thinking you were the competition I even poured soap in your punch" "You what!? No wonder I was blowing bubbles this whole time!!" Why didn't I see it before there is that trademark death glare that I thought only Hiei could do but it must run in he family. Oh no I better get out of here. I ran through the house Touya at my heals with his ice sword. "Hiei so you and Kurama are really a " "Yes of course you idiot" "Man I feel for you" "Why is that Yusuke?" "Because Kurama is a well a lot to handle fer' such a small feller" "Jin do you wish for a black dragon down your throat?" "Will it have chocolate on it?" "Die Leprechaun!!" "AHHHH!! My ears are all pointing up and wiggling unlike they were before!!" Hiei starts to chase Jin who is following Touya who is now attempting to turn Kurama's house into an ice skating rink. "Man I feel so left out" Kuwabara stated morosely. "Wanna get together then?" Yusuke said jokingly. "That's sick Urameshi!" "Yah well so is your face but im not complaining." "What?! I am going to pound your face in!!!" Kuwabara then started to also chase Yusuke who was following Hiei who was attempting to fry Jin who was following Touya who was trying to turn Kurama into a human popsicle who was running for dear life.

A/N: Anyways yah that was my version of the sleepover story and if you dont like then that sucks for you! So yah you should read some of my other storys some are yaoi and some are not. So yah......yup....(whistle)......You can go now. Go on now shoo!!!!


End file.
